


Writing Prompt: Makenshi of Remnant

by Jetvac_Jesse



Category: RWBY, Soul Eater
Genre: Author has not watched RWBY, Cause Crona is androdynous as fuck, Dude Looks Like A Lady, Gen, I just see Crona as a guy, Male Crona (Soul Eater), Ozpin just doesn't want to assume his gender, Prompt Fic, So they are one for this Prompt, possible out of character Beacon Staff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:20:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23751481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetvac_Jesse/pseuds/Jetvac_Jesse
Summary: A writing promptProfessor Ozpin was alarmed when Oobleck told him of an unconscious body he had found. He was even more alarmed when he saw that person's blood.
Relationships: Bartholomew Oobleck & Ozpin, James Ironwood & Ozpin
Kudos: 15





	Writing Prompt: Makenshi of Remnant

Professor Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon Huntsman Academy and current incarnation of Ozma, was sipping his hot chocolate leisurely when he received a call from his employee, Professor- or as he preferred, _Doctor_ \- Bartholomew Oobleck on his scroll. He laid it out on his desk and put it on speaker. “Hello, Bartholomew, how are you do-” “ _Headmaster, get the medical bay ready! I found someone lying on the ground outside the Academy and they won’t wake up!_ ” said Oobleck, in his usual, rapid-fire way.

The headmaster appeared momentarily shocked, before he shook his head. “I’m getting the clinic ready, Bartholomew,” he responded. He began making his way there while notifying his assistant. Glynda Goodwitch, to get the medical area prepared for a patient. “Glynda, Bartholemew found someone unconscious just outside the school, get the clinic ready.” “Right away, Headmaster Ozpin.”

When he got to the medical bay, he found Oobleck and Glynda already there. On the bed, he saw who he presumed to be the person Bartholemew found. With a curious glint in his eye, he began to examine the patient. They (the patient’s appearance was quite androdynous, and he didn’t want to assume) were incredibly, _alarmingly_ , thin, with short, messy lavender hair that framed their face, which had pale, sunken features, in asymmetrical bangs. Their clothing was a very conservative black robe (or maybe dress?) that covered most of their body, with white cuff-links at their wrists and neck. “How did you find them, Bartholomew?” “I was walking to the Academy when I saw something out of the corner of my eye, and I found them lying in a ditch, already unconscious. I brought them here as fast as I could!”

“Did you find any sort of identification?” It was unlikely, as Oobleck would have already shown it if he did, but Ozpin needed to be sure. “No. I actually didn’t find any belongings on their person, Ozpin.” ‘ _Hmm, somewhat strange. Bartholomew simply finding someone unconscious just outside Beacon, with no identification? Worrying._ ’ “Glynda, get a syringe for us to take a blood sample, make sure they’re not infected with anything. Bartholemew, call Peter. It’s possible they could be aggressive when they wake up, and while they don’t appear dangerous, appearances can be deceiving.” “Right away, headmaster,” both of his employees responded.

While Oobleck went to call his colleague and friend, the blonde huntress grabbed a syringe to take a sample. That was when things began to get strange. When Glynda went to jab the syringe into them, it stopped almost immediately after breaking the skin. ‘ _What? The only way this could happen would be if their aura was active. But they’re unconscious!_ ’

She then noticed something else, something less odd, and more alarming. What little blood that the syringe did receive, instead of being crimson, was a thick, inky black. “Ozpin, you might want to take a look at this.” The headmaster walked over to her, and examined the syringe’s contents himself. A look of shock, rather rare for the millenium old man, appeared on his face. ‘ _Black blood? I’ve only ever seen something like this with the Grimm, or worse, Salem._ ’

On the outside, his reaction was somewhat more composed. “Hmm, rather strange. Perhaps it has something to do with their Semblance? Although I must admit, I’ve never seen one which changes the bearer’s blood, semblances can be very unique.”

Though, a Semblance which made its users blood like that of a Grimm _did_ have quite a few alarming implications about its bearer and their character. Nevertheless, he couldn’t just make an assumption as drastic as ‘this person works for Salem’ solely based on their blood being strange. He _would_ need to take precautions though.

“Glynda, I’m gonna go let James, Theodore, and Leo know about this. Contact me if the patient wakes up.” “Yes sir.”

Ozpin, upon reaching his office, called James Ironwood, General of the Atlas Defence Force, and Headmaster of Atlas Huntsman Academy.

“Hello, James? I have something to tell you about.” “ _What is it, Ozpin?_ ” “Bartholomew recently found someone unconscious outside of Beacon, and brought them in to be examined.” “ _No offense, old friend, but, I fail to see how this concerns me._ ” “It’s their blood, James. It wasn’t red, like you and I. It was black.” “ _...I’m on my way, Ozpin. I’m bringing a couple of Paladins with me. While I’d like to believe this person not to be dangerous, that alone is cause for alarm. What is their description?_ ” “They’re very thin. Androdynous, with short, lavender hair and pale features. Bartholomew found no identification on them.” “ _I’ll look into the Atlesian Database, see if I find anyone fitting that description. Contact me immediately if they wake._ ”

With that, the call ended. Ozpin leaned back in his chair, and sighed. ‘ _Would it have been too much to ask for the day to start off simple?_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> What up, boys and girls. It's Jetvac_Jesse, with his second writing prompt. Course, you probably haven't seen the first. It's kinda shitty though, so maybe it's for the best. So, I saw that there was only one "Crona in Remnant" fic out there, which was discontinued over three years ago, and decided that this can't be allowed to continue.  
> Problem is, I haven't seriously written anything before, and didn't think that a crossover involving a show that I only know through FanFics wouldn't be the best thing to have as my first written work, or at least, that it wouldn't be good.  
> So, I decided to make a little Prompt! Here are some rules and guidelines for it.  
> Rule 1: Crona is male.  
> Rule 2: Perspective switches between that of Crona and the inhabitants of Remnant.  
> Rule 3: Crona is portrayed as being powerful. At the very least, I want Crona to be capable of stomping any member of Team RWBY in a one-on-one fight.  
> Rule 4: I would like if Crona gets access to aura and their own Semblance. It would be appreciated if the would-be-writer contacts me about their idea for one for my approval.  
> Rule 5: This doesn't have to be the start. It could also be something akin to RWBY finding Crona and bringing him to Beacon  
> Rule 6: Crona's past and past-deeds are either by inference (Crona being very casual about killing, having to be stopped from straight slaughtering some White Fang or something like that) or being told, revealed to the cast of RWBY.  
> Rule 7: I would not be opposed to a Crona/Harem. The beautiful needs all the love he can get  
> Rule 8: Crona attends Beacon Academy.


End file.
